Half Bloods at Hogwarts
by thedoctors-bluebox
Summary: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and the rest begin their first term at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Canon pairings. Probably.
1. Chapter 1

Percy rested his head against the train window, feeling the vibrations of the train bounce across his head. He watched the fields and forests roll by for a while, deep in thought. He was still wearing his muggle clothes, black trousers and a plain white shirt his mum had forced him into.

"You've got to look smart on your first day." She had said to him, doing up the top button Percy had deliberately left undone.

"Mom you're being embarrassing" Percy whined, making an effort to look irritated, but the smoke billowing from the shining Hogwarts express meant they were unnoticed. "We're changing into our robes on the train anyway."

Sally had smiled at him. "Well, you can't put a price on a good first impression."

Percy rolled his eyes, and she did the same in imitation.

"Just... just be safe, okay? Work hard at school. Do me proud. And at least try to stay out of trouble!"

"Sure mum." Percy had mumbled, before the train whistle had blown deafeningly, and the mass scramble for carriages began.

She had pulled him in for a goodbye peck - much to Percy's protests - and that was the last he had seen of her. Now it was just Percy, an empty carriage and rolling fields. For. Ages. He was going out of his mind with boredom.

Every so often he would hear footsteps from the corridor that went by his carriage accompanied by laughter and chatter , but so far nobody had entered. Percy sighed so heavily his breath steamed up the glass. It was going to be like when he went to Yancy Academy, he could feel it. Nobody ever wanted to be friends with the loser who couldn't pass a class and always landed himself in trouble. At least now he would be going to a school where it was normal for people to accidently blow things up or move objects without touching them. It would feel strange, Percy thought, to be going to his dad's old school, even if he had never met the guy. His mum had done her best to teach him about the ways of the wizarding world, but as a muggle woman living a muggle life there was only so much she could do. And now Percy was on his way to Hogwarts, to do his mum, and hopefully his dad, proud. Assuming he managed not to get himself expelled.

A rapping on the door to his carriage startled Percy out of his daydream.

"Have you seen a toad? My friend's lost one."

A head of blonde curls was poking through the door, and a pair of grey eyes were studying Percy intently.

"Uh..." Percy mumbled, suddenly lost for words. "None that weren't made of chocolate."

"That's frogs you're thinking of. Although..." she said, coming into the carriage and sitting down opposite Percy. "Toads are technically a type frog, they're actually a member of the Bufonidae family consisting of over 300 species, so really it's a valid comparison."

Percy frowned. "How do you know so much about toads?"

She blushed. "I may have read a book. Or three."

"More like swallowed."

She rolled her eyes, trying not to grin.

"Annabeth Chase" She held out her hand.

"What? Oh- Percy Jackson" He shook it. "What about the frog - er, toad?"

Before she could answer there was a squeal from down the corridor, followed by a yelling.

"It's a FROG!"

"Toad." Corrected Annabeth.

Percy grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't be nervous." Said Nico to his sister, who was sitting opposite him twirling a strand of her hair between your fingers. "You'll be fine."

"I'm not nervous!" Said Hazel, forcing a smile. "I'm excited! New school, new friends, new life!"

"You've been biting your lip for the last hour."

Hazel sighed, her grin fading. "I'm just worried. What if we're not in the same house? You're the only person I'm going to know here, I don't want to be separated from you."

Nico tilted his head to one side, his long fringe falling in front of his eyes. "You don't have to worry about that. Being in different houses won't change anything. You'll still be my sister, won't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then there you go."

The door to their compartment opened.

"Occupied!" Snarled Nico. Hazel sighed. She wished her brother could learn to talk to people other than her. She wasn't just worrying about herself if they got separated.

"Oh, um." A chubby Asian boy with a worried expression had entered toe compartment. "I wasn't, I mean, I was just wondering if you had seen my, er..." His eyes fell on Hazel. "Hello."

"Hi." Said Hazel, feeling a blush creeping up her neck.

Nico cleared his throat loudly.

"I'm Frank."

"I'm gonna see if there's anything left on the food trolley." Said Nico.

Hazel didn't have time to open her mouth before Nico had vanished out the door.

"Were you going to ask something?" She smiled at Frank reassuringly.

"Yeah I was." He said, frowning as though he had forgotten.

"Well?" She smiled.

"Um... actually I was looking for my..."

That was when Hazel felt something very cold and slimy land on her shoulder. She screamed.

"It's a FROG!"

**A/N: Awkward half bloods are my favourite half bloods.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nico hadn't made it very far down the corridor when he heard his sister's screams. He whirled around, about to bolt straight back to their compartment when the door next to him flew open. A boy with messy dark hair flew out, pursued by a tall blonde girl with grey eyes who was giggling loudly.

"The frog!"

"No, no it's the toad!"

The boy wasn't looking where he was going meaning he crashed right into Nico, who was thrown back into the window which ran along the corridor.

"Oh, sorry dude!"

"I'll just be a minute Percy." Said the blonde, dashing into Nico's compartment where the shouts of alarm had quickly turned into giggles.

The boy - who the blonde had called Percy - grabbed him cheerfully by the shoulder.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Nico was about to shrug the boy's hand off in rage when his eyes met Percy's.

They were so green.

"Hey! Speak to me! Are you ok?"

Nico realised he hadn't actually been breathing.

"I'm fine." He said. He tried to back away from Percy but the corridor was too narrow, and his back was already pushed up against the window.

"Are you sure?"

Nico looked frantically from the wall to the floor to anywhere but those eyes.

The blonde girl's head emerged from the compartment.

"Coming?"

"Yeah!"

He grinned at Nico again before bounding off after her.

As soon as the door closed behind him Nico groaned. Why was his heart hammering in his chest? And why has his breathing going all funny? And what, just what, in the love of God, was that twisty, butterflies feeling in his stomach?

Oh no.

**A/N: I'm not even sorry**


End file.
